Life Changes&Revelations
by TheGrandDisciple
Summary: 4 Years after the summer of Dear Johnny, The quartet has completed their Sophomore year of high school and now a new person in the Gaslight Edition will bring some big changes and revelations in the lives of the quartet of friends. But who will be effected the most? Rated T for language and some adult situations
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This takes place in 1974. Four years after the movie takes place. It's the summer after their Sophomore year. This story is narrated by Samantha.**_

"_I recall the summer of 1974_. _Sophomore year of high school had ended and my favorite time of the year had began. Summer time. I remember this summer because it sparked another series of events that would further change my life and make me who I am now. It was the summer we met him. It started after school on the afternoon of May17,1974 after school when me, Chrissy, Teeny and Roberta got together at the diner for lunch and root beer floats."_

"Hey Sam, how'd you do on your finals?" Teeny asked.

"Please Teeny! We all know she passed with an A," Roberta jokingly snapped at Teeny.

"Yes. I passed with an A despite my low grade in Speech earlier this year," Sam replied slightly annoyed.

"I'm just surprised you were able to concentrate on everything after moving to the other side of the Gaslight Edition. I mean yes the area is the same but that is still a lot to adjust too isn't it?" Chrissy asked.

"Didn't someone move in there already?" Roberta asked.

"I haven't paid attention honestly. If someone moved in there then good for them. Another neighbor I won't notice," Sam replied with a slight irritation in her voice.

"_Suddenly we saw a site that would change my opinion on many things forever. Not to mention would end up being the biggest test of mine and Teeny's friendship ever._"

A tall, skinny, young man with shaggy, dirty blond hair, who is wearing black work boots, blue jeans, a white shirt, a brown welding jacket and sunglasses came walking past the diner. The quartet looked at him with different expressions.  
Roberta looked at him not sure what to think.

Chrissy looked at him somewhat confused and disgusted.

Teeny had a huge smile on her face and was looking him up and down.

Samantha looked at him with a blank expression yet one that showed she was noticeably in deep thought.

As he walked by he stopped for a moment and looked at them through the window. Roberta and Chrissy both looked down at their drinks while Teeny stared flirtatiously at him and puffed out her chest while Sam just stared at him with her eyes wide and started to breath heavy. After a minute he continued on.

"_I didn't realize it then but I was instantly attracted to a guy that I had never met. He was honestly the first guy I was attracted to. Despite every way I tried to ignore it and suppress it, it was inevitable._"

"Hey Sam, isn't the guy who moved into your old house?" Chrissy asked.

"I guess... I don't know," Samantha replied.

"Any idea what his name is?" Roberta asked.

"I'll ask him," Teeny replied with a big cheesy smile.

"No I think I'll go talk to him..."Samantha said to the surprise of the others. Even Chrissy.

"_At that moment even I wasn't sure what the Hell I was thinking."_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The chapters will get longer. Some chapters will focus on just specific members of the group and our soon to be named young man. I am making up names for the other Wormer brother. If anyone knows their names, let me know I will change them accordingly ;)**

"_I had no idea what or why I was doing what I was doing. I didn't even realize I was doing it until I approached him and got his attention."_

"Um... Hi. How are you?" Samantha awkwardly greeted the young man.

He looked at her through his sunglasses and grinned, "Afternoon?" He replied

"I'm... Samantha Albertson," She slowly greeted.

"I'm Drake Rivers. I've seen you 'round the Gaslight Edition. I just moved in," He replied.

"I know...You kind of... Well... Live in my old house," She said still at a loss for words.

"Really? Well then I'll make sure to take care of the place," He said with a grin.

_**Meanwhile**_

Inside the diner, Roberta, Teeny and Chrissy are all watching Samantha in shock and with interest.

"Oh my God! This is so unlike her. I'm not sure what to think," Roberta said.

"It's about time she shows interest in a guy if you ask me," Teeny replied.

"You'd think though, that she wouldn't be so impulsive to suddenly go talk to a guy she doesn't even know. Especially one who is so gross and dirty," Chrissy stated.

"Can I tell you guys a secret?" Teeny asked.

"Sure... Yea" The other two answered.

"Since he moved in, she has made it a point to get a look at him every day," Teeny said a devious grin, "So have I," She added with quick raises of her eyebrows.

"No surprise there," Chrissy said unenthusiastically.

"Sam doesn't know it yet but, I've already planned to hook up with him by the end of the summer,"Teeny informed them.

"_I didn't know it then but Teeny's words and actions at that moment would kick start the storm that was to come._"

_**Back outside**_

Samantha had finally relaxed and Drake had moved into the shade and leaned his back against the wall of the business they were standing in front of.

"So... Why were looking at us through the window of the diner?"Samantha carefully asked.

"I was looking for my friends. They told me to meet them at the diner downtown at two-thirty. I looked in to see if they were in there and didn't see them. I could have had the wrong seeing as to how I'm still exploring this town and learning where everything is," He answered.

"Did you see us looking at you?" She asked.

"Yea. You're blond friend made that _very_ obvious," He replied with a chuckle

"Oh, sorry about her," She said with a chuckle, "That's Teeny. She does that... a lot. Um... Would... Would you like to, come meet my friends and hang out?"She asked nervously.

"That'd be cool. Yea I'll hang out and see if my friends show up," He replied.

"Who are your friends?I might be able to help you look for them," She offered.

"Scott and Adrian Wormer and their brothers," He replied.

"_I suddenly felt like such an idiot. I not only didn't know this guy, he was friends with the boys who tormented us still. They started tormenting us again after Scott and Roberta broke up. Yet for some reason, I took the chance and brought Drake to meet my friends."_


	3. Chapter 3

In the diner Chrissy, Roberta and Teeny, who had been watching Samantha and Drake talk, were now sitting with their eye wide and Roberta and Chrissy's mouth's dropped open when they saw Samantha walk back into the diner with Drake right behind her. Teeny however unbuttoned the top two buttons to her shirt, perked out her chest again, showing off a little bit of cleavage, before Samantha and Drake got to the table. When they got there, Teeny moved over in the booth and Drake waited until she asked him to sit down at the end of the bench. He took off his sunglasses, revealing his brown-green eyes. Teeny leaned forward placing her chin onto her palm and stared at him with a flirtatious smile on her face, trying to make sure he could see her chest.

He seemed not to notice as he looked at Roberta and Chrissy. Teeny scooted over a bit and said hi and introduced herself.

"That's Teeny right there in the blue shirt, Chrissy in the pink and Roberta in the plaid. Guys this is Drake who lives in my old house," Samantha introduced them.

"Roberta, your name sounds familiar," He said.

"You've probably heard my name at school," She said sounding uninterested while stirring her root beer float.

"I haven't been to school. I just moved here not even a month ago so since it was so close to summer I decided to just skip it,finish moving in and I'll start up school in the fall with everyone else," He explained.

"So what you just decided to blow it off?" Chrissy asked.

"It's complicated alright," He snapped, "As well as why I moved here."

"Sorry," Chrissy apologized.

"So how do you like Shelby so far?" Roberta asked with a bit more interest.

"Not bad. I'm mostly moved in and made a few friends. Learning where everything is," He answered.

"You have a girlfriend?" Teeny blurted out.

"God Teeny. Slow down," Roberta said annoyed.

He chuckled and answered, "I haven't had time to go into a relationship. There's a few lookers but I haven't really gotten to know anyone yet."

"We'll have to change that," Teeny said and raised her eyebrows.

"_I couldn't believe it, but suddenly at that moment I was wanting to reach across the table and strangle my best friend. She was creating unnecessary competition for a guy neither of us knew. I had never been pissed over a guy before. I felt he was different somehow._"

"Forgive her, she is the flirt of the group," Samantha began, "I definitely understand not having the time for a lot. If the others don't mind, I'd be more than happy to let you hang out with us."

Roberta and Chrissy looked at each other and smiled as they replied with, yes. Teeny was obviously up for the idea.

"I see no problems with that," Teeny blurted.

"Teeny, please cool it for just a few minutes please? Let him get used to us and the town before you keep trying to get with him?" Samantha snapped.

Roberta and Chrissy look at each other and then back at Samantha and Teeny. Teeny glared Samantha who was staring at her intensely. Teeny stood up in the booth, climbed over into the empty one behind them and stormed out of the diner. Roberta and Chrissy stared back at Samantha confused. Drake however sat uncomfortably, still trying to process what had just happened. Samantha sat back and looked down and around, as it set in what just happened.

"Where the hell did _that _come from Sam? Holy shit!" Roberta asked while Chrissy hit her on the arm.

"That was very much not like you Sam. What's got into you?" Chrissy asked.

"I... I don't know. That just suddenly got on my nerves and I couldn't help it," Samantha answered and turned to Drake, "I'm sorry about that Drake. This is _not_ what I had in mind when I wanted to introduce you to everyone," She apologized noticeably embarassed.

"Definitely more interesting than when I began hanging out with Scott and Adrian," Drake said somewhat sarcastically.

Suddenly Roberta glared at him and Chrissy scooted away from Roberta with a look of surprise and disgust.

"You hang out with them?" Chrissy asked with disgust.

"They greeted and helped me moved in. They even have me come over for dinner. They've been nothing but cool with me," He tried to explain.

"How could you bring this _asshole_ in here and want him to make him a part of the group?" Roberta shouted.

"Roberta I'm sorry! I didn't think it was such a big deal that he knows your ex-boyfriend," Samantha replied.

Suddenly Drake looked over, "That's why I recognized your name. You're Scott's ex-girlfriend. I've heard a lot about you..." He started saying before being cut off by Roberta when she shouted, "Like I give a shit! I don't want to hear _any_ of it!"

Drake stood up and put his sunglasses back on. He looked at Samantha noticeably upset and hurt as a tear rolled down his cheek, "I guess this was a mistake. I thought you were all were some of the coolest people I've met in a long time. Didn't think you were so judging based in the company I keep. No different than everywhere else I've been," He looked at Samantha and said, "Maybe I'll see you 'round,"

He walked away and slammed the door open and stormed out onto and down the street.

Roberta just looked out the window and said, "Good, he can get the hell out of here."

"Happy summer," Chrissy said out loud and uncomfortably.

"_At that moment, I was couldn't believe that I had put my best friend in her place and now the guy I was trying to befriend and get close to had just been ousted from my group and Roberta was pissed at me. That was not how I had planned to begin my summer._"


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: This chapter will be focused mostly on Drake. Many chapters will begin focusing on certain characters :)**_

"You didn't have to do that Roberta. Neither of you had to talk to him like that! He's not an enemy, just because of who he hangs out with," Samantha said.

"I'm sorry Sam,"Chrissy said in a guilt filled tone.

"I just wanted to make him feel welcomed, not ousted because you think he has the wrong friends," Samantha said.

"You're not even acting like yourself. The way you went off at Teeny and just bringing him here all of a sudden. We were just kind of caught off guard. I mean, none of really know Drake at all and that was kind of shocking to find out that he's friends with Scott," Chrissy explained.

"I just don't see why it's a big deal," Samantha said.

"Because by bringing his friends around here, you might as well have just brought Scott in here that's why. If he hangs out with him, he's no different from them," Roberta shouted.

Samantha just glared at Roberta and walked out of the diner. Chrissy looked over at Roberta, noticeably upset. Roberta glared back at her, daring her to say something. Chrissy looked down at her root beer float and just stirred it around some more. Not giving Roberta a second glance before Roberta muttered, "shit," under her breath and left.

"_I didn't know that that argument would cause yet another member of our group to do something uncharacteristic for her. When she went off to do that, I was still trying to make grips with what happened and wondered how long it would be before Teeny would talk to me again and if me and Roberta were no longer friends. That summer was going to suck. I could feel it._"

After leaving the diner, Drake went home. He opened the garage and brought out his welding equipment and project to the driveway. Before he could get his helmet on he heard someone say, "Hey." He looked over and saw Scott Wormer.

"Heard about the diner. Look man I'm sorry, we were running late and couldn't get to a pay phone. I didn't know they were going to be at the same place we were going," Scott informed him.

"Who said something?" Drake asked.

"Wiladene. She's the weird black magic lady I told you about who works at the diner. She saw everything happen. She told me what they said to you and how after you left, Samantha got mad and they all left,"Scott told him.

"You didn't know and couldn't get a hold of me. It's just disappointing to me that I didn't know that girl I saw punch out the guy across the street and the red head with the tree house in her backyard don't like me because one of them is your ex girlfriend and you were the first friend I made," Drake said as he began to clean his welder.

"I'm sorry that happened man. I should have told you about that and the fact that it was a nasty break up. What I'm curious about, what Wiladene didn't tell me is, how did you end up in a position to talk to them?" Scott asked.

"Because I looked in the window of the diner for you guys and they just happened to be there and see me. The really cute one with the black hair came outside to talk to me and offered to bring me inside and introduced me. One thing lead to another and I got pissed and left," Drake answered.

"That's Samantha. Wait a minute! _She_ came _to you_ and _she talked to you_?" Scott said in surprise.

"Yea. It seems like that's not one of her characteristics," Drake said with intrigue.

"You can say that. But look man, are we ok? Are we still friends?" Scott asked.

"Yea we're all good. Just give me a heads up for anything else I might need to know," Drake said.

They shook hands and Scott left for his house. Drake put on his welding mask and began working on his project. He spent what felt several hours welding the top half of his project. Praying it wouldn't fall on him. Suddenly he felt a tap on his knee. He finished the few inches he needed to weld and turned off the torch. When he looked down he saw a very nervous Chrissy.

He looked at her taken aback and took off his welding helmet. He climbed off the table and looked at her with disbelief. She had just made it clear at the diner that just like Roberta, she also didn't seem to care for him. Yet here she was at his home looking like she wants to talk to him. He took off his gloves when he asked her, "What can I do you for?"

"I want to tell you that... That I'm sorry about the way I acted at the diner. I was wrong," she said.

"You don't have anything to apologize for. You asked a question. What do I have to be mad at you about?" He replied.

"I'm glad that you're not angry with _me_," She said, "Samantha mentioned why she introduced you and also made the point that we weren't very fair to you. I don't know about Roberta but I'd like a second chance and get to know you. I can talk to Roberta and see what I can do to get her to come around. She is my best friend,"Chrissy said.

"Honestly, I was hurt that I got judged like that. But I'm not mad at her honestly. I didn't know about the break up or even how bad it was. Just wish it didn't reflect on a guy who's only been here a month. I feel worse that Samantha got put in the position she was in," He replied.

"You really like her don't you?" Chrissy asked.

"Come now, I don't even know her. But I would like to get to know her. All of you really. She seems really cool though. A little on her guard but really nice," He answered.

Chrissy said nothing for a moment, then looked around, "Well, my mom is having some people over for a get together this Saturday and said I could invite my friends over."

"Are you inviting me?" He asked.

"Well...If you want to come and bring your parents... That would be cool,"She replied.

"I'll give it a thought," He replied.

"Well I hope to see you there. Sam, Teeny and Roberta will be there, but I'll try and talk to them and let them know I invited you. I'll talk to them. So don't worry about that. I hope to see you on Saturday," She said.

"Like I said, I'll give it a thought. I make no promises," He said and shook Chrissy's hand. She left on her bike.

When he turned around to go back to welding on his project when down the street he saw Samantha sitting on her roof writing in what appeared to be her journal. He stood and looked at her for a while longer until he saw her look his direction. He allowed himself to smile,put his helmet on and went back to working on his project.

"_I remember sitting on my roof that same day as the incident at the diner and writing a letter to Roberta and Teeny. When I looked up and I saw Chrissy leaving, I saw Drake standing still and looking in the distance. My heart skipped a beat and then I wondered if he was even looking at me. I began to wonder, what thoughts were going through his mind and if I showed interest, would he show it too. At that moment I realized it was time to take the chance and open up to someone other than my friends. I didn't realize the storm that would follow. How I wish I did._"


	5. Chapter 5

"_After what happened earlier in the week, it made the rest of the week drag out. I didn't hear from Roberta or Teeny. Though when Chrissy came by and asked me to come to her house on Saturday with the rest of the group, I didn't think it would hurt to go. We'd gotten over other tiffs, why would this one be any different? Then Chrissy mentioned Drake would be there. My heart skipped but also sunk. I just felt the disaster coming for some reason."_

Samantha arrived through the gate into Chrissy's backyard with a plate of food and was immediately greeted by Chrissy's mom. She looked over by the tree house and saw Chrissy and Teeny. She took in a deep breath, exhaled and made her way over to them. She set down the plate and hugged Chrissy. She looked at Teeny, who looked away and then back at her and moments passed before either one of them spoke.

"Look Teeny, I'm really sorry about going off at you at the diner," Samantha said.

"No Sam, you were trying to introduce someone new, not hook me up with someone like you did all school year. Let's just forget about it huh?" Teeny replied.

They both just laughed and hugged. They were suddenly and surprisingly joined by Roberta who hugged them both. Enjoying the moment, Chrissy finally sat down. They all chuckled and sat down.

"Surprised you decided to come Roberta," Chrissy said.

"You're all the only friends I have. I can't stay mad at you guys," Roberta replied.

Suddenly Chrissy smiled as she looked at the gate. The other three also stopped and looked in the direction of the gate. Drake came walking towards them with a small crate with sixteen bottles of coca cola and some other bags on top of it in arms. He came up to them and set down the crate and bags as he looked at the group and with strait face and said, "A peace offering."

"Hi," Samantha said softly.

"How goes Samantha?"he replied calmly.

They just looked each other in the eye for a minute before Roberta chimed in.

"Look, I was wrong the other day at the diner. It's just that me and Scott broke up two weeks before you got here because he cheated on me. You had nothing to do with it. Just know, I do appreciate the gesture and that you showed up today. Chrissy told me she invited you and told me how we were wrong," Roberta said.

"_It wasn't often that Roberta would admit something like that. But when she did, it took everything she had and she would only say it once. It was also the first and only time any of us saw her smile after admitting she was wrong. I knew that Roberta was serious, for a change, about making a new friend._"

A while later, Drake was grilling the food he brought and joined in on the conversation every so often. Once the food was done, they sat in the lawn chairs by the swings. They talked and got to know Drake a little bit more. The most they learned was that he was going into the same grade as they were and that he welded as a hobby but that mostly, he was a shut in because most folks didn't understand him or his views and beliefs.

"So where did you move here from?" Samantha asked.

"I moved here from Indianapolis. I'm actually enjoying Shelby a lot more then I ever did there," he answered.

"So have you taken an interest in anybody?" Teeny asked with raised eyebrows.

Drake looked down with the brim of his hat covering his face and took a drink of his soda. From under the brim of his hat, he looked over at Samantha, who slightly blushed and looked away to take a drink of her soda.

"Well..." Teeny asked impatiently.

He slowly looked up and at Teeny with a very stern look,

"There is someone but right now I prefer to keep it to myself. I'm sorry," he answered.

Teeny smiled as she got up to go get another soda. She looked back at Drake and then pushed up her bra line before she sat back down with her chest puffed out.

"How long have you been welding?" Samantha asked to quickly change the subject.

"Since I was eight. I like to make large structures and figures. They express what and how I'm feeling. It calms me down," he answered.

"I've seen the one your working on. It's really cool," Samantha said.

"Can you teach me to weld?" Roberta asked.

Drake looked Roberta, slightly taken aback, "Really? You really mean that?" he asked

Roberta looked back at him with a look that asked him if he was stupid, "Yea. I'm interested in that kind of stuff. If you hadn't guessed I'm _not_ a girly girl,"she replied serious.

"In that case, come by some time,"he replied as Roberta smiled back at him.

"What do you all do for fun?" he asked the group to keep the subject changing.

Roberta answered that she played sports. Teeny's answer was going on dates and acting. Chrissy's answer was gardening and Samantha's answer was, "I don't really know." Teeny teased her after that about her fascination with make believe and the paranormal. Samantha just blushed and told Teeny to shut up.

"When you think about it though, it was the greatest summer ever," Chrissy admitted.

They filled Drake in on the summer of Dear Johnny. After that, they returned to talking about their respective hobbies. While Chrissy talked about growing a rose bush, Teeny got up, casually made her way over to Drake and started to massage his shoulders. He looked at her with a confused look and started to scoot away from her, while Roberta looked at her with a look that said, "Really?" Samantha looked down, brought her knees to her chest and clutched her knees. Drake eventually said "No thanks," and stood up. They all sat in silence for a moment before Drake spoke up.

"Um... I'm going to take some of the food I brought and a couple of the Sodas and head home. What will be left will be for you all," he said uncomfortably.

He got up and gathered some of the food and took three sodas after Chrissy got up and kept apologizing. He looked back at Roberta and Samantha who were both looking back at him, noticeably upset and confused by his sudden decision. He thanked them and walked out the gate. Followed by Chrissy and Roberta.

"I'm sorry Drake. Please don't leave," Chrissy said.

"Teeny always comes on too strong. She thinks she's something that she's not. Please, we were having a good time. Don't let that mess it all up," Roberta begged.

"I'm sorry. But this was a mistake. It feels like every time I'm around something goes wrong. I don't want to be the reason you all stop being friends. It seems that's what happening. I'm sorry but I need to go," he said looking away.

"Come on. Let it slide. Please. We want... I want to keep hanging with and getting to know our new friend," Roberta pleaded again.

"I don't know. I'm sorry," he apologized.

"If you leave, then you're nothing more than an _asshole_ just like Scott and his brothers," Roberta stated very sternly.

"Roberta don't swear," Chrissy scolded.

After a moment, Drake looked back at them, "Alright I'll stay. Take that stuff back in and give me a moment to compose myself please," he said.

Chrissy took the soda and food and went through the gate. But Roberta stayed with Drake. She looked at him, let out a sigh and stepped up closer to him.

"What is it about what just happened that really bothered you?" She asked.

He let out a sigh of his own before answering, "If I tell you, will you keep it between us? As friends," he asked

Roberta's eyes widened and she replied, "Of course."

"It bothered me because I don't fancy Teeny. I'm angry because she's making moves on me in front of your other friend, Samantha," he answered.

"Why are you so bothered that's in front of her?" Chrissy asked slightly intrigued.

"She's the first person other than Scott to give a chance and I want to get to know _her_ more" he admitted.

Before he knew it, Chrissy stepped back through the gate still holding drakes stuff causing him and Roberta to look through the gate. They looked over to see Teeny following Samantha out of it. Drake stepped back when it became obvious they were arguing. Teeny grabbed Samantha and turned her around. They did not seem to notice that anyone else was around.

"Stop ignoring me! You've been glaring at me and ignoring me since the other three came out here. Stop telling me I already know!" Teeny screamed.

Samantha rolled her eyes and turned to look her friend in the eye.

"Fine. You need to stop throwing yourself at _every _guy that comes around. _Every_ _time_ one of us meets someone who would a cool guy to hang out with, you try and date them! I am tired of it Teeny! Will you for once give this guy a chance to hang out with us and decide for himself if he even _wants_ to date any of us?" Samantha calmly argued.

Teeny was taken aback and scoffed, "You're just jealous that none of them have ever wanted to be with _you_!"

"That's ridiculous Teeny! You're being ridiculous. I'm making a rather reasonable request," Samantha replied.

"Whatever. You're just being a bitch and you need to grow up Sam!" Teeny hissed and stormed off.

Samantha stood with hurt in her eyes and rushed to her house. Drake let out a frustrated sigh and looked at Chrissy apologetically. "I'm sorry I even came. I just ruined your group," he said.

"Drake wait," Roberta tried to stop him but he turned his back to her.

"Drake please don't think that," Chrissy tried as well.

Without another word, he took his stuff and walked off. Once at her house, Samantha looked off towards Drakes house. She saw him slam something down on a shelf in his garage and kick what was probably his welding project. He looked her direction. She knew he saw her. She felt bad when he looked down and went inside. His door noticeably slammed behind him.

_"I couldn't help but feel bad for him being caught in the middle of it all. I knew Drake thought himself the cause of it all. I couldn't tell you what caused me to go off at Teeny like I did. Normally I was the quiet one. It would be days before I admitted to myself what was going on inside me. The summer was about to hit it peak and it had only just begun."_


	6. Chapter 6

"_The summer carried on and before I knew it, two weeks had passed. I had never gone so long without talking to my friends. Especially Teeny. The problem for me was that I wasn't bothered by that. I was more bothered more by the fact that Drake seemed to be going out of his way to not look at me when he was out side. It bothered me enough that I did something I never usually did. It surprised everyone who would find out. Everything about that day in particular would be unusual for me."_

Samantha came out of her house to see Drake doing his usual thing in his driveway. She let out a sigh and then looked towards Teeny's house. She rolled her eyes when Scott Wormer came walking by. He nodded to her and kept on walking. She watched Scott walk up to Drakes house and shake his hand. When they weren't looking, she moved closer and stood around the corner of his garage to listen. By the time she was in hearing range, they had already been talking for a few minutes.

"That sucks man. I can tell you this, they'll get over it. Trust me, it was no picnic when Roberta and I started dating," she heard Scott say.

"I'm just keeping my distance right now. They fought because of me. It doesn't feel good. I hate that I feel like I can't talk to Sam right now," Drake replied.

She leaned closer to the edge of the corner when she heard that while at the same time, Scott did a double take.

"Why just Samantha? I thought you were friends with all of them?" Scott asked.

"I am. I said that I hate that I feel like I can't talk to them," Drake quickly replied.

"Oh no. You said Sam. You have the hots for her don't you? Don't try to go lying to me Drake. I know what I heard," Scott teased.

Drake let out a sigh. "I do actually. I really do have a crush on her. She's been the nicest and she is really cool. Other than you, she's been a friend to me. You two are the only people I've met in this town who know what it's like for someone important to split on you and tear apart your family. I just haven't told any of them that yet," Drake replied and took off his welding gear.

"You barely know her," Scott said almost confused.

"I know. But I sat around and listened to them talk a little bit the day of that barbeque. I want to get to know her more ya know? She's someone that I actually want to let in," Drake admitted.

Samantha nearly melted until she heard a bombshell.

"It's been rough since my brother was drafted to Nam. I got a postcard from him the other day. He made it to California but couldn't tell me much about it since he doesn't "stick around," anywhere he goes and reminded me, like always, that our parents aren't always right. I miss him though. I really do. I wish he'd come home. Then maybe my parents would quit being careless and I could get some help with all of this," Drake confided.

Samantha stiffened in surprise. She remembered the soldier they had talked to four years ago. He was Drakes brother. Everything she had heard him mention suddenly set in. They had more in common than she thought. And he had a crush on her. It made sense why he had been acting so awkward around her. She sat down on the ground when it set in and she finally accepted that she felt the same about him. She sat in disbelief while Drake and Scott continued their conversation.

"My best advice Drake, just talk to them or at least, talk to Samantha. Worse that can happen is they don't want to talk to you. I know them well enough, Samantha or Chrissy will reach out to you in another week. Teeny and especially Roberta, wont reach out to you at all," Scott informed him.

"Thank you. I'll give it some thought. Well take care," Drake said.

Scott headed off and Drake went into his garage. He took a seat and looked over the statue like thing he had been welding. Samantha composed herself and made it look as if she were happening by. She nervously waved at him. Drake smirked and waved back. Her heart began to race when he stood up and approached her.

There was an awkward silence when they were standing in front of each other. Both kept trying to talk at the same time. She giggled a moment and he grinned. She took a step back and looked down. He placed a hand on her should to get her attention. She took a deep breath before looking up at him.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

She exhaled, "Please don't be mad at me. I was kind of standing by your garage when you were talking to Scott. I kind of heard most everything," she admitted.

"Really? Why didn't you walk up sooner?" he asked.

"I don't know. I guess I didn't want to interrupt you and Scott. I wasn't sure if I would have been welcomed into that conversation," she answered.

"You would have been. I guess you know the important things now. I guess there's only one thing left to tell you," he said in a serious manner.

"Please don't let it be something angry. I'm sorry I eavesdropped I just didn't," she was interrupted when Drake stepped up in front of her.

Drake looked into her eyes and whispered, "I don't care."

He cupped her cheek with one hand and placed the other gently on the back of her head. He then pulled her in and kissed her on passionately on the lips.

_"It was weird for me. I had never been kissed before and had no idea what the Hell to do. I was really uncomfortable at first. But oddly I calmed down right away. Something about Drake just felt... Comfortable. I went with it. What surprised me more was what I did in that moment."_

She tensed up for a moment before relaxing. Samantha then wrapped her arms around him. She began to kiss him back and leaned up a little bit.

Samantha opened her eyes to see Teeny standing in the middle of the street fuming. She smiled and pulled him in closer while looking at Teeny. She watched Teeny storm off and then got lost in Drakes kiss again. A strange feeling of satisfaction overtook her.

_"That was the moment I knew that I had just lost my best friend. In that moment everything changed for me. I was glad to have my first relationship happening. I had an idea finally of what it perhaps could have been that made Teeny want to constantly be with guys. I was also glad to have put her in her place kind of. I did not bother to think of the consequences of my actions in that moment. However, I had no idea the Hell that would be caused by this_


End file.
